Am I marrying the right one?
by smartchickloser
Summary: Caroline gets cold feet on her wedding day. Luckily, Tyler comes to the rescue. ONE SHOT


She was marrying the wrong man.

An overwhelming, gut feeling that something was wrong suddenly hit Caroline and she felt the weight of the world fall on her shoulders.

This shouldn't be happening. Not on her wedding day. Not during the few seconds she had before walking down the aisle in front of hundreds of their closest friends and relatives. She didn't even know why she'd said yes in the first place, she had other plans for her future. Before stumbling along "that" relationship, she'd had her whole life planned out. She was about to graduate from a top-notch university, in fact she was in her last semester and was planning to transfer to another university overseas to continue her studies. She was going to travel the world, meet different people, explore different places. She'd live somewhere that didn't resemble the small bubble of a town that she grew up in. But now she could hardly remember what had happened to that Caroline and what her ambitions where. Just looking at him, standing there waiting for her, clouded her mind.

Then suddenly her cell phone rang.

Caroline **(answers her phone in a low voice)**: Hello?

Tyler**(in a sarcastic tone**): Caroline? It's you, right? Or did I get your answer machine, again?

Caroline: Very funny, Tyler.

Tyler: Um, why are we whispering?.

Caroline **(nervous)**: Why are you calling me right now? I thought I made it pretty clear the other day that I was going to be really busy...do you remember that Tyler? (accusing): Do you remember why, I was going to be really busy, Tyler? Does any of that really ring a bell?

Tyler**(laughing)**: Oh I get it. 'Ring a bell' as in wedding bells. Today is the big day. **(with emphasis)**:Your wedding.

Caroline**(in a sour tone)**: My wedding. Yes, because I'm the only one getting married here. **(scoffs)**: Sure.

Tyler: Well technically yeah. Your last name is going to change. You'll be Mrs…

Caroline**(interrupts him)**: Don't you open your mouth and say it, Tyler.

Tyler: Why Caroline? **(serious tone**): Come on, it's not like you're scared? You 'always' know what you want. Or is it because you know you have feelings for me, that you actually "care" about an arrogant jerk like me?(**mockingly)**: You're scared because maybe you might even 'love' me. Or maybe I just got that part wrong. Yeah, it's probably that.

Caroline**(nervous)**: Say whatever you want.**(starts humming to distract herself)**: I can't hear you

Tyler: Yeah like I'm buying that excuse. **(laughs)**: Just go out that door and tell that moron that you don't want to marry him. It doesn't get any harder than that Caroline.

Caroline **(teasing)**: Ok, then. I'll just stop everything and go outside and do that, you just wait on the line here…could you hold on a sec, it's kind of hard to hold a bouquet of flowers on one hand, keep my balance, and hold my cell phone in the other!

Tyler: From what you told me last week **(slight pause while he looks at his watch)**: There's probably a few minutes until you have to go out there, so I'm calling your bluff. Just make a choice and get it over with.

Caroline: Wow, Tyler. You have the timing down to a science. There's like a minute until I have to go out, well if I decide to go out and stop everything, then I have like 30 seconds to keep talking on the phone with you. But um…**(slight pause)** Didn't you say you were kind of busy today. I mean you must be...right?

Tyler**( uncomfortable, changes the topic)**: Yes, I'm actually very busy right now. My mind is just racing.I can't even imagine where you could have been hiding your cell phone, I mean wedding dresses don't have pockets and….knowing you, you might have…..

Caroline**(grumbles)**: Tyler, just…..do us a favor and please get your mind out of the gutter.

Tyler: Whatever, Care. You know I always use my Bluetooth. Nothing to get excited about. People always think I'm some kind of weirdo …talking to myself…I'm kind of getting glares right now as I talk to you. But come on! You're kind of breaking up the best visual ever here.(starts rambling) if you're wearing like those wedding garters, you know those things hot chicks wear, and like you used it to hold your phone…..then you must be a sight to see right now. I may just be sort of throwing it out there, but damn Forbes, you've got freaking amazing legs and…

Caroline**(irritated)**: Tyler Lockwood! Do you think you could be a little more considerate here, you did say people were starting to look at you. This is freaking Mystic Falls, you can't just go around saying I have 'amazing legs'…my mom's the sheriff. She owns a gun and she knows how to use and I shouldn't be talking right now! It's my freaking wedding day, so screw you! I'm hanging up now..

Caroline looked around and tried to calm herself, she'd have a whole lot of trouble if her mom or someone else walked in on her. She was seriously considering what would happen if she ran out and cancelled the whole wedding. Running away with Tyler…wasn't that crazy of an idea. There was still time. She was actually ahead of schedule and his call hadn't really sidetracked her that much. She'd given herself plenty of time to give her makeup a last retouch in the waiting area, which was absolutely off-limits to the groom. She was alone besides, everyone knew that a woman was always late on her wedding day. She would have to make up her mind.

**Tyler's voice cut's in after a few seconds, she hadn't really ended their call.**

Tyler:** (joking)**So, I'm kind of hoping you didn't go out to find yourself some rope, to hang me up from the ceiling. You know I'm kind of scared of heights.

Caroline: Scared of heights. Well, I'm kind of scared of spiders and you know 'furry creatures'. **(she laughs remembering something)**: That's why we have so much in common. **(pauses to look at the clock on the wall)**: 30 seconds left, maybe I should still think about it. And it's not like you've said anything in your favor.

Tyler: You want me to start counting down now.

Caroline(smug): fine. Go can go ahead and start listing of the reasons, why you're a good choice. I hope you can find 10.

Caroline hears some shuffling.

Caroline: What's going on Tyler?

Tyler: I wrote a list. I just have to find it somewhere. Plus, people are really starting to stare at me right now. Could you just hold on for a sec...

Caroline: Um ok. But don't try anything weird.

Tyler: Ok, I'm good now. I guess I'll start.

Caroline switches her phone to speaker and holds her breath.

**Tyler starts counting down. Meanwhile Caroline thinks up something as he says his reasons:**

10. **_You're a quirky, neurotic, control freak...it's kind of fun sometimes to figure out your next move._**

Caroline's insecure thought : (Basically, I'm a crazy bitch. Great! You're going along just great Tyler)

9.**_ You're hot! And you know it too, Caroline. Sometimes you even try a little too hard! You look hotter without makeup!  
_**

Caroline's insecure thought: (In 10 years, I'm going to look like a washed out hag! Maybe I shouldn't have asked!)

8. _**You love making people smile, and you're always doing nice things for everyone. You get all gushy and adorable when someone does something nice for you though**_

Caroline's insecure thought: (I'm a pushover! I just let people walk all over me. What wonderful, 'wife' material I must be.)

7. _**You do this sexy eyebrow thing and fidget when you're lying. So a guy can trust you. It's good to know you're always a 'real' person.**_

Caroline's insecure thought: (Unfortunately no matter how 'real' I am , guys lie to me all the time because of that.)**  
**

6. **_You sing in the kitchen when you think no one's watching you. Sometimes in the shower. You're not the worst singer world. As a plus, you mostly sing songs I like.  
_**

Caroline's insecure thought: (I break out into song like one of those weird High School Musical people. It's kind of funny that I haven't just broken out into song right now.)

5. **_You're smart. A little too damn smart for your own good, or even for a blonde. But you're smart._**

Caroline's insecure thought: (I have to dumb myself down to live up to the blonde stereotype)**_  
_**

4. **_You can fight. You can hold your liquor. You're a tough cookie, Caroline Forbes. _**

Caroline's insecure thought: (I'm one of the guys! Way to make me feel like I wanna tie myself down to any guy. They'll probably just consider me a bff instead of a girlfriend.)**_  
_**

3. **_When you hold my hand, I feel safe. I feel understood. And for that one second I don't feel alone in the world. I know you're always there for me._**

Caroline's insecure thought:( I'm a stage 5 clinger. Cue in the stalker music please.)**_  
_**

….The suspends builds up and they finally reach the final numbers….

Tyler: 2 **_NO matter how much you push me away and sometimes worry about how I feel about you, I know you care. And I know you love me because _** **I "kind of love you too" Ilaughs) And that wasn't a pun, Caroline. I love you.  
**

Caroline: 1 "**You know you're wonderful Tyler. I'm always going to love you, but... maybe we're not right for each other. I know what I have to do now."**

Tyler's insecure thought: (We are ready for each other and you're stupid insecurities are making you doubt yourself Care!)

* * *

Caroline lowers her veil and opens the door. She's left her cell phone behind somewhere. She knows Tyler is anxious to see her walk down that aisle. One look at him and the faith and love that she has for him becomes stronger. :Her insecurities are gone.

With each step, she holds on tighter to her mother and father's arms. They've both decided to walk her down the aisle. (Her father had been out of the picture for a while, but Tyler had convinced her to patch things up with him and this was a major step into making their father/daughter relationship whole again.) It takes 10 whole seconds for her to get to the end of the aisle and to stand beside her future husband, Tyler Lockwood. When she finally reaches his side she sees him discreetly tuck his Bluetooth into his pocket. He'd hidden behind the priest's podium to list his reasons on why she should come out and marry him and his black suit was a little creased because of it, but apparently everyone had sort of figured he was getting 'cold' feet and that he just needed some time by himself to cool off. (His father had been a little embarrassed by the whole thing.)

The ceremony finally started and the happy couple held each other's hands firmly. They listened to the entire ceremony with devotion and with hearts full of love and understanding.

When it came time to recite their wedding vows, Tyler had to wing it, since he'd already said most of his vows over the phone to Caroline and he wanted her to be surprised when he said them again, so he added a few things here and there. They finally kissed and the priest pronounced them Mr. and Mrs. Lockwood. They walked down the aisle together and were showered with rice. It was a very happy atmosphere, although Caroline was a little bit worried that pigeons would eat the rice and get sick, which Tyler teased her about for a while.

Tyler (whispering in Caroline's ear): I didn't think you were going to come out.

Caroline: well, now you get how I felt that day. When we got into that big fight and I really didn' tthink we were going to make it.)

Tyler fakes a smile as someone shoots a picture of the couple.

Tyler: What?

Caroline: You were kind of shaking a little back there…and I could tell you were sweating bullets.

Tyler: I was thinking maybe you wouldn't want to marry me. I didn't want to lose you. Or the baby. Our baby. You did say you were fine with just going with the flow and just taking things as they went, but I wanted to be sure that I could have you both in my life forever. You know I'm a guy that's afraid of commitment, but with you, it's different, Caroline. We probably did get off to a rocky start, but I love you. You and our baby boy.

Caroline(giggling): Or girl?

Tyler(cocky): Hey,I'm pretty sure it's going to be a boy! Alright, Mrs. Lockwood. Like it or not our boy is going to be a football player.

Caroline: (teasing): He could be a cheerleader, too you know. There are male cheerleaders.

Tyler: Male cheerleader? Over my dead body!

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this doesn't make much sense, it was just an idea that I had rolling through my mind...I really have to get this writer's block out of my head so I can work on my other fan fic. Just to recap Tyler calls Caroline on his cellphone on the day of their wedding, just to sort of help her deal with her insecurities and be there for her. He's scared that she really will back out of the wedding or even out of their relationship. At the end we find out that they're pregnant and that's what sort of pushed the wedding along, although Tyler did want to marry Caroline/ was in a relationship with her, before they found out about the baby. Anyway, thanks for reading. This is just sort of a one shot, I might just post a little more...since I really miss Tyler on the show...and even though he's a jerk sometimes, I like how he's not perfect like Matt Donovan. So please review...good/bad...it always helps.


End file.
